Conventional storage racks for barrels may exist, but have various limitations and drawbacks. For example, conventional storage racks for barrels may be limited to comprising a bottom support for the barrel that extends from one end of a holder for the barrel to the other end. Often, certain barrels for aging spirits are not in view of businesses. These and other drawbacks exist.